moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RRabbit42/Creating "Por Las Plumas"
The following information was provided by Raj Kosaraju, the Associate Producer of the film Por Las Plumas. It was originally placed on a category page but has been moved here since it provides background information and personal insights into the making of that film. Por Las Plumas will premiere in the United States on March 7, 2014 at the Miami International Film Festival. ---- ---- Kudos to Director Neto Villalobos and the entire team of "Por Las Plumas" for having made a wonderful movie in Costa Rica. Writing a screenplay is hard enough; selling a screenplay, producing and distributing a film boasts tougher odds than winning the lottery. Por Las Plumas - the comic-edged thriller set and filmed in Costa Rica - was written, and directed entirely by Neto Villalobos. In October of 2012, the team embarked on a search for money to fund their first full-length independent feature film; financial backers surfaced from Costa Rica, and overseas and the project was a go. Cinergia, the prestigious and influential Central American film fund that supported Villalobos' film Por Las Plumas. Our association with Indegogo has also been a source for a great Crowd funding experience. Making a film, especially a full-length feature, for limited funds could be labeled a modern day miracle. After scouting locations, choosing actors and crew, filming of the project started filming in November 2012. After several months of editing, and shooting at Pursical the next objective was distribution. We beat the odds by not only finding financial backing, but also mainstream distribution. We were living here; Costa Rica is a beautiful country, and Neto had written a script that was set here."We wanted to have a new experience - "an adventure" - and also to live in a place where we could lower our overhead and thus have freedom to write and make films." "We are very happy and proud. It is the first time a Costa Rican film participates in such big events and stands out in the North American festivals and markets. "Por Las Plumas” (All About the Feathers) has won wide acclaim and recognition for the (Work in Progress film) in the 31st Miami International Film Festival USA, during March this year. It also participated in the Cannes Film Festival, France during May 2013. And it also took part in the Toronto International Films Festival Canada and San Sebastian (Spain) Film Festival in Sept. HBO purchased the film rights for telecast in the US last week and which will be effective from 2014. Telecast in Latin America is handled by Pacific Grey. During November 7-17 it participated in the Stockholm Film Festival and was in Guatemala last week in Oakland. It is planning to attend the Habana film festival in Cuba between 5-15 December. 'All about the feathers' was crowned as the best film of Icarus Festival in Guatemala on the 22 October 2013. ‘In addition, Net Villalobos won the award for Best Director. "I am overjoyed that has been so well received in Central America, particularly in the Icarus. The first prize winning film and I'm glad it's been almost home," said Villalobos. In today's world where volatility, uncertainty, complexity and ambiguity go hand in hand, it is not enough to be just any other Director. As a CEO of a truly global company, one need to be willing to always learn new thing to run his or her company keeping with the times, says Kris De Meester who is also an Associate Producer of Por Las Plumas. I saw an opportunity of investing in a movie which is full of hard work, enterprising, and team effort. I always hoped it will succeed. Raj was very confident that the movie is going to be a winner. Por Las Plumas is an excellent movie from Costa Rica. I am proud to have studied there and have lived there for a considerable amount of time. People are wonderful. Remembering a 7 year old child prodigy and teacher Natalia Vargas who is from Alajuela and who taught me Spanish. Their family is from Puriscal where I had been there long time ago. Wonderful people. Great place where the shooting has taken place. Neto is an exceptional director who made a simple movie into a wonderful cinema. Everyone can relate to the story. It is about friendship. It is about emotions. It is about Life. Por Las Plumas is a great movie. Please don’t miss it... Best, Raj Kosaraju Associate Producer Category:Blog posts